Coldblooded
by Bengee2015
Summary: Jacob never thought Bella would be gone. But now that she is, all that's left to remember her by is Edward. Maybe all of this time he wasn't jealous that he had her, but he was jealous of her. But is his love worth dying for? SLASH Ed/Jake! RATED: T :D
1. Chapter 1

**This is a rough version, I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>He ran as fast as he could, wet air and leaves flying against his tan skin as he dodged every tree in front of him effortlessly. <em>Keep <em>_running,_he thought. He knew no one could hear him anymore and right now, he was thankful for that. He didn't want anyone to know.

Bella was dead. It was his fault.

She had jumped off of a cliff last night, after the bloodsuckers left. Jacob swore to protect her, and he had failed. He didn't understand how anyone could be so in love with one of those leeches. That was where he was going—to kill Edward Cullen. He was only a few miles away from their house now, well withing reading distance from him. _Come __and __get __me,_ he thought angrily, knowing Edward would hear him. When he cleared the trees, he was standing in the field behind their home. Obviously, the message was heard because in front of him stood the vampire.

His pale skin had the faintest sparkle to it, and his amber eyes were prominent—he must have recently hunted. Jacob didn't care if that meant he was stronger, it meant a better fight for him.

"Jacob, please listen to me," he said, voice soft and warm. "I didn't know-"

"How could you not know?" Jacob thought, his wolf form only yards from Edward.

"I didn't think she would kill herself! Believe me, if I thought that than I wouldn't have left."

"She's gone now, and it's all your fault," he growled as he pounced forward, knocking the vampire to the ground. They wrestled for control, rolling around on the ground gnashing their teeth. Finally, Jacob ended on top of Edward once more, his figure shrinking into his human self.

"She's gone," he sobbed, hands covering his eyes. His naked human form curled against Edward's chest. At first, the taller boy was shocked that his enemy—this werewolf—was laying on him, bawling his eyes out. His next reaction was that this was his dead girlfriend's best friend, to which he had to help. He scooped him up in his arms, ignoring the fact that he wasn't clothed, and carried him inside. _It's __a __good __thing __everyone __else __is __out __hunting __besides __Alice. _He knew she wouldn't mind.

"Ed, is everything ok—" she began as she rounded the staircase seeing him enter the backdoor. "I'll get some water."

Jacob was carried upstairs to Edward's room where he fell asleep on the couch before Alice returned with the water. He covered the sleeping figure with a blanket and let him rest. _Edward, __why __is __this __dog __here? And __why __the __hell __are __you __being __so __nice __to __it?_

"This is the last tie I have to her, the last tie I have to Bella. I'm not willing to let go of everything. Just explain that he needed someone when Carlisle and them come back." Alice walked over next to him and put her icy hand on his shoulder.

"Caring for Jacob won't bring her back, Edward."

"I know, I just don't wanna let go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, so I didn't think as many people would like this idea as they did. This is the next chapter! Review (:**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER TWO<span>

Jacob awoke to the sound of breathing next to him. His ears immediately perked up and his eyes darted about, trying to find the source of the noise. He found it sitting in a chair across the room from him, reading a book. Edward's beautiful eyes rested gently on the image of the now awake figure on his couch.

"Sorry, breathing again," Edward said as he blushed.

"Yeah...Um, I should probably go." Jacob turned to stand but realized he wasn't clothed. He looked at Edward, shyness in his face, and he didn't need his mind reading to understand. He nodded toward the coffee table beside Jacob, on which a pair of shorts and a shirt sat.

"I'll be downstairs. Esme is making you some food," he uttered as he left the room. Jacob was surprised at the kindness shown by the bloodsuckers he had been taught to hate all of his life, but he was comforted by it as well. Soon, he was dressed and walking down the stairs to see the brown haired one—he guessed Esme—cooking pasta. Rosalie and Alice were talking at the table and Jasper and the other guy were watching a football game on television. It was almost like a normal family, minus the blood-drinking part.

Edward appeared behind him and whispered in his ear. "It's okay, they don't bite. Well, not humans anyway." His hot breath fell down Jacob's spine, causing shivers to run around his body. Oddly, he liked the sensation. Edward gently lead the tan boy into the kitchen and Esme looked up and smiled at him.

"Hello Jacob, do you like spaghetti?" she asked, a hint of warmth in her voice. He nodded and she smiled. "Perfect. It'll be done in a few minutes. Edward, could you please bring him to Carlisle? He's in his study and wishes to speak to the both of you." He could feel everyone's eyes on him as he followed Edward behind a door into a large room filled with books and a huge desk. A comfortable aroma drifted about, relaxing his muscles. The tall, older vampire walked into the room.

"Ahh Jake, feeling better?" he asked in that doctor-voice.

"Yes," was all he could say. Edward stepped forward next to the other vampire.

"You were in shock earlier, when you tried to fight me. The shock caused you to change form and pass out." His voice was soothing to Jacob.

"Yes, now well it's best that you don't change into your wolf form for a few days just to make sure your levels are okay. Do you think Billy would mind if you stayed here for a week or so?"

"I am _not_ staying here with your kind!" he said, backing away.

"I understand that I'm asking a lot. But from a medical perspective, you've got no other option. Call your dad and see what he thinks," he said as he handed Jacob his cellphone. Jake took it reluctantly and dialed his father's number. No way he would ever agree to make him stay here!

"Hello? Cullen?" a rough voice answered.

"Hey dad, it's me Jake."

"Thank God! Wait, why are you there?"

"Look, I entered this shock and Carlisle thinks its dangerous for me to change form. He wants to monitor me for a few days to make sure I'm okay. Please tell me I can't—"

"Stay there. Look, I know you may not like them but the Cullens are good people and I trust Carlisle's opinion. Do whatever he says and I'll call you in the morning."

"But dad—"

"No buts!" he said, cutting off Jake. "Just please? You haven't been the same since you found out about Bella. This could be good for you." The dial tone ended their conversation. Carlisle smiled at him, obviously hearing the entire thing, and nodded.

"You can sleep in Edward's room for now. Ed, I trust you'll play nice?"

"Yes sir, I promise we won't kill each other by the end of the night," he said jokingly. Carlisle just rolled his eyes and smiled at them, flashing his extremely white teeth. Jacob was half angered that he was practically a prisoner now, but the other half of him was happy that he could spend more time with Edward—or, um, more time around people who loved Bella.

"Boys! Dinner time!" Esme hollered from the other room. _This __is __gonna __be __an __interesting __night, _Jacob thought.

"Tell me about it," Edward smiled.

* * *

><p>If anyone had ever been in a more awkward situation than Jacob it would be a miracle. He sat at their dining room table eating a plate of food with what felt like a thousand eyes on him. Edward sat next to him, Alice on his other side. The two of the seven vampires whom Jacob trusted the most. Every now and then, a sense of calmness rushed over him—emotion caused by Jasper, the one who could control feelings. Edward could feel his uneasiness and laid his hand on Jacob's leg, trying to give him a sense of security.<p>

He swallowed all of his food and Esme smiled at him. "I'll take care of the dishes sweetie. Go on upstairs."

Edward's room was the one place in that house that Jake could relax in and he didn't know why. Edward followed him, stopping to sit next to him on the couch. "Feeling any better?"

"Can you stop that?" he asked.

"Stop what?"

"Stop pretending that you actually give a damn about how I feel. I know you hate me just as much as I hate you."

"I never said I hated you Jacob. We were just...we just both loved her, okay? You aren't the only one who lost her you know." Edward was right. All of this time, Jacob was concerned for himself. That wasn't the Alpha thing to do at all—even if Edward wasn't his favorite person in the world, he owed him for helping him earlier. He scooted over and set his hand on Edward's shoulder, who now had a tear falling down his face.

"You know, it's okay to cry." Jacob said.

"I just...I don't wanna move on," he said as he fell into Jacob's lap. A stunned Jake just ran his fingers through his hair and told him how it would be okay, which he honestly had no idea of how it could.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So I've gotten some really great reviews from this story. I wish the chapters were longer, but I'm also working on my others as well. I hope you like it! Review please :D**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER THREE<span>

Jacob had fallen asleep holding Edward. During the night, Edward watch his unlikely friend sleep. He was dreaming—a nightmare. As soon as he began to stir, the taller boy wrapped his cold arms around him and held him close to him, allowing him to lay on his chest. Oddly, Edward could admit that he liked the feeling of Jacob next to him.

_I __can't __do __it, _Jacob thought, still passed out on him. _I __can't __tell __him..._

"Tell who what?" Edward whispered into his ear.

_I __can't __tell __him __that __it's __him...my __imprint..._Edward spent the rest of the night completely confused as to what the werewolf was thinking about.

He awoke early the next morning, his arms wrapped around something comfortable. He all but jumped when he looked up to see a set of warm amber eyes on him. He smiled ashamedly. "Sorry."

"Don't be Jake. We're friends. You were having a nightmare but you calmed down when I held you." His voice relaxed Jacob's muscles as he blushed. Yes, he did feel so much better in the arms of Edward, but he could never tell him that.

"Too late...," he muttered. Jacob stared at him before realizing that he had heard what he thought.

"Edward, I—"

"It's okay. I understand. Can you answer me something?"

"Um, I guess."

"Who is your imprint? You said last night that you couldn't tell him. Him who?" Jacob looked down. He was so confused. His imprint was so wrong for him, he wasn't gay! Neither was Jake, but lately...none of that mattered. Here he was, with him. It was time to tell him.

"It's you, Edward." His voice was shaky, but he stood confidently. Edward walked in front of him and stood a few feet away. "I couldn't tell you! I just—I don't understand it. You were in love with Bella and I couldn't do anything about it."

"So...you weren't jealous of me, but of Bella?"

"Please don't be mad at me. I thought maybe it was a mistake, maybe I mis-imprinted. But Sam says I didn't. I tried so hard to hate you but I just couldn't."

Edward stepped forward, the space between the two grew smaller and smaller until they were inches from each other. "What if I don't want you to hate me?" Then he closed the space between the two of them with his lips.

Their kiss was about as magical as possible. The heat met the cold, the sensations of their lips was fantastic. Neither wanted it to end. Edward battled for dominance by forcing his tongue into Jacob's eager mouth. Finally, they both pulled away.

"Jake, I—,"

"Don't," he smiled. "That was amazing. I—OW!" He fell, collapsed on the ground holding his stomach, writhing in pain. Edward knelt down, brushing the hair out of his crunched face.

"What is it?" he asked, panic in his voice. "CARLISLE!"

It only took a few seconds before Carlisle ran into the room, wiping sweat off of Jacob's brow. His delicate hand put pressure on where he was grabbing and Jake screamed. "He needs an X-ray. Bring him to my office."

Edward carried Jacob bridal style to the metal operating table in Carlise's lab at the back of the house. He placed him down gently as the older vampire grabbed a machine. He flipped a switch and a click sound was made. He stared at the screen on the machine, worry in his eyes. Edward immediately ran over and stared at it.

"What is it?"

"His werewolf form, it's pressing against his stomach dangerously. He's literally killing himself from the inside but I don't understand how—,"

"An imprint. Could that do it?" he asked.

"I suppose so. Who did he—?" he was cut off by stares from Edward, and he understood completely. "You? That would explain it. See, his werewolf instincts are telling him to kill you, but his imprinted side is saying to protect you. Its practically a war going on inside of him. It's literally killing him to love you."

Edward looked at the huddled figure on the table. "That's a battle worth fighting for."


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! So many great reviews for this story! I wanna thank everyone who has added it to your favorites and reviewed. I really appreciate it(: Also, any ideas you have would be amazing! Feel free to PM them to me or say them in your review. Thanks :D**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER FOUR<span>

Jacob laid in the warm hospital bed, covered by IV's and blankets and most important—Edward. He had his arms wrapped around the pained werewolf's form gently but firmly. Somehow, Jake managed to roll over in his sleep and tuck himself into his protector's arms. The only sounds that could be heard were from the beeping machinery and Jacob's heavy breathing. Once his pain had cooled off they told him their theory, only causing him to panic. They calmed him down and sedated him.

"How is he?" Emmet asked, sneaking in the room. He was perhaps the one who was the most uncomfortable with the entire situation of his brother being gay and falling for their enemy. It didn't make sense to him—to anyone really.

"Carlisle says he looks better. One of his ribs has a small fracture in it but it's fixing itself as we speak. He shouldn't move around though because we don't want it to break off."

Emmet stared at him. "What's it like? Knowing that you two aren't supposed to be together but you are?"

"We aren't together—!"

"Oh stop the shit, Edward! I don't have to be able to read minds like you can to tell that you feel something for him! So what is it?"

"I DON'T KNOW ALRIGHT?" he shouted, carefully jumping out of the hospital bed and standing only a few feet from Edward; Jacob only stirred slightly. "You don't get it...I have no idea what I feel for him—pity, anger, love—I just don't know, okay? And you know what, that hurts."

He turned around, walking over to Jacob, and grabbed his hand. "I'm scared for him, Emmet. Not just because of his wolf senses killing him, but scared that...that I might not love him like he wants me to."

Emmet strode over and placed his large hand on his brother's shoulder. "Well then what is this then?"

"Maybe it's just...I don't know really."

"I think you're more scared of loving him," he muttered, silently exiting the room before Edward could respond. _No, _he thought. _I __could __never __love __him. Could I?_

* * *

><p>Jacob awoke a few hours later, staring into amber pools of beauty. "G'morning sleepyhead," Edward's cheery voice said. "Feeling any better?"<p>

"Loads. Well, you know, as good as dying werewolf can feel," he mumbled, sitting up in bed. He noticed the sheets next to him were wrinkled. "Did you hold me the entire night?"

Edward just looked down. "Yeah. You were in pain so I tried to help. If you don't want me—"

"No," he said, cutting him off. "I liked it. That's really sweet of you Edward." And like that, the two kissed once more, but this time it was more passionate. Jake's hand soon found its way into Edward's hair where it ran through his soft locks. Edward's hand grabbed Jacob's lower back delicately, as if he was a vase he didn't want to break.

"That was amazing, Bella," Edward moaned, smiling. He realized his mistake all too late, as Jacob was backing away from him.

"Bella?" he asked, his voice cracking. "Is that why you kiss me? Is that why you saved me and held me all night—cause I remind you of Bella?"

"No, Jake let me explain!"

"NO!" he yelled, tears streaming down his face. "God! I was okay with imprinting on anyone, anyone at all, but Ijust had to imprint on _you.__" _He ran out of the room into the backyard, heading for the treeline. Edward ran after him but Jasper's arm stopped him.

"Let him cool off," he said calmly.

Jacob didn't know where he was now. He had ran in his human form for three hours now, no idea of where he was going. That was the entire reason that leech was even nice to him! He reminded him of Bella. _Ugh, __why __am __I __so __insane._

Just then, his stomach began to twist and curl in painful ways. He thought he could manage it, but he was soon on the ground. He grasped his outer stomach, only causing more pressure. It felt as if he was about to explode!

"EDWARD! PLEASE HELP ME! EDWARD!"

And there was no response.


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY! Sorry It's been a long time since I've updated this chapter but I've got so much going on with school and 88 Keys that I just pushed this aside. This chapter is where the action begins to come into play. Hope you like it! Review! :D**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER FIVE<span>

"Edward, he's gone!" Alice's voice chimed from across the house. Edward's figure came darting inside, a look of worry on his face.

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"Ever since he imprinted, I've been getting flashes of him. Like, just small images in my head of his future but they're not there anymore. He needs you—"

"Where is the last place you saw him?" he hollered, halfway out the front door. _Clearing, _he heard Alice think, before running of to rescue the only person he needed. But there was only one problem—Jake didn't want him anymore.

* * *

><p>Jacob was laying in the grass, back facing the edge of the woods. A large, ominous tree stood over him as he cried in pain. Something was wrong, and he needed him. Yes, as hard as it was to admit, Jacob needed the one person that was so impossible to love, yet so easy to feel for. Edward.<p>

Just then, he heard a rustling in the woods off to his right. His eyes darted about but he could not see anything, nor smell anything. His senses were failing him.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," a woman's voice said. The voice belonged to a teenager, but still, it held the same amount of fear in it all the same. "Edward's play thing."

"What would you like us to do to it sister?" another voice said. This time, it was male.

"Nothing yet. I'm sure Aro would like a peek at it later, but right now I want to speak to it."

Jacob rolled around, attempting to peek at the two figures speaking. He propped himself against the tree behind him and looked over at them. There, standing before him, were two pale teenagers with striking red eyes. They both bore the same facial structure so it was easy to assume they were related.

"What...are...y-you?" he asked, his voice ragged. The girl smiled.

"The Volturi."

Just then, Edward broke through the trees. He tackled the girl first, and both of them began to wrestle about. He stood, throwing her into a tree and sending it smashing down. Then, the boy ran after him and pushed him into a boulder, punching his jaw. He missed one swing and hit the rock, causing it to shatter into a million uncountable pieces.

The girl stood up, running a hand through her hair before she held out her hand towards him. Time stood still. Edward plummeted to the ground, hands on his ears. Such immense pain rushed throughout his veins that he could not comprehend every ounce of it. Jacob's protector instincts kicked in as he jumped on top of the girl, sending her into the dirt. He punched and kicked her as fast as possible before he was pulled off by the guy. He spun around and kicked the other vampire into the air. By this time, Edward was back on his feet and he ran over to Jacob's side as they stared at the fallen vampires.

"Jane, why are you here?" Edward asked.

"Isn't it obvious? To stop this," she said, motioning to the two lovers. "Aro is furious that Carlisle would allow this to occur so he sent us to stop it."

"How did Aro find out?"

"The Volturi...know everything," the teenage boy said, getting to his feet and then helping Jane up. "How is this possible?"

"We don't know," Jake said. Edward sensed his fear and stepped closer to his side, attempting to comfort him.

"The other day, Jacob just imprinted on me. Since, his body has been rejecting the imprint. We're trying to find a way to save him."

Jane stared at them for an eternity before finally speaking. "Aro won't be happy of this. There is one way to save your dog. But, if it doesn't work, he is all ours. Deal?"

"How can we save him? I'll make no agreements without hearing the option."

"You need to take him to the Wolves of Old—the first werewolves that existed. Jacob's power to change is a lesser form of wolf. They might be the only ones who possess the knowledge to save him," Jane said.

"You must speak with Aro concerning this. Here," the other said, handing Edward a slip of paper. "Call him," he said, smiling, before realizing that he wasn't supposed to do so and removing the grin. "And here," he mumbled, pulling out a pen and scribbling down something on a slip of parchment paper from his pocket and handing it to Jacob.

"Run home, and speak with Carlisle concerning this. And if you don't survive...you're mine," Jane flashed her teeth.


End file.
